Mi más hermoso y pequeño mundo
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Es el hijo de Eren y Rivaille. Todos piensan en que será un niño fuerte y lleno de características super dotadas. Pero...¿ que pasa cuando es todo lo contrario, y tienen que recurrir a algunas pruebas medicas?. Eren y rivaille tendrán que prepararse mentalmente para la noticia y no solo eso, sino también el significado de Amar incondicionalmente. Mención MPreg/RiRen/One-shot/


**Hola gente bonita. **

**Nuevamente, he venido con uno de mis one-shots. Pero este es diferente a los demás, pues tiene una novedad. **

**Un nuevo personaje, al cual he creado. Y ese efectivamente es, el hijo de Rivaille/Levi y Eren. Al cual he llamado por el nombre de: Adrien Alger. **

**Si bien, he decidido que sea biológico por parte de ellos, la única forma que me pasa por la cabeza que se haya llevado a cabo gracias a sus dotes de titán, pero bueno, el MPreg de todos modos es ficticio(?) Así que no importa mucho la justificación esta vez. Puesto que esta vez no he guiado por una justificación. A la vez, quise intentar algo diferente. Ya verán. **

**Género: Familiar. Drama general. Situado en el mundo de los titanes ya no vivientes(?)**

**Pareja: RiRen. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. El personaje de Adrien Alger. Quien posiblemente podrán en ver en algunos de mis otros futuros one shots o historias. **

**Espero que les guste de todo corazón.**

* * *

**_Mi más hermoso y pequeño mundo_**

**_._**

Esos meses atrás tan maravillosos por los que pasó Eren cargando a una bella criatura en su vientre, fueron los más lentos y ansiosos de su vida. Pues bien, el joven castaño no era ya no tan niño, como antes; ahora era un adulto joven que mínimo podía empezar a tomar responsabilidad de un regalo de su cuerpo y el amor entre él y Rivaille.

Ahora bien, su retoño tenía 8 bellos años. Definitivamente, Eren y Rivaille no perdían el tiempo antes. Por su parte el castaño, se llenaba de sueños familiares con sus dos grandes amores; Su ahora esposo, Rivaille y su hijo Adrien Alger. Su adorable Adrien Alger. Su guerrero noble.

Adam tenía una cabellera negra y desacomodada como los cabellos del castaño. Tenías la tez aperlada, ni tan canela pero ni tan blanco, pero poseía unos ojos vivaces color olivo.

Eren amaba a su pequeño, siempre soñó con darle su beso de las buenas noches, contarle historias, llevarlo de paseo, convivir con él y pasear tiempo en familia. Ahora podía, pues si bien había olvidado de mencionar un detalle, la existencia de los titanes había llegado a su fin. Por otro lado, Rivaille, expresaba más sus emociones solamente a su pequeño retoño, no tanto como los demás quisieran, pero a solas, era otro mundo. El también tenía el mismo sueño que su pareja, pero obviamente no lo expresaba abiertamente.

Pero había un solo problema, su hijo no era como lo habían soñado. ¿Por qué?, por varias razones. Si bien, el niño era listo, no parecía ser como todo los demás. No era inquieto, para nada, pero no socializaba. Se la pasaba absorto. Era muy recto, y eso había llegado a pensar que los desordenes de obsesivo a la limpieza habían sido heredados por su padre. Era muy ordenado, rutinario. Amaba la naturaleza el tema le obsesionaba. A veces hablaba cosas fuera de lugar y no era fanático de las muestras de aprecio eso contando que era torpe, y no entendía las emociones ajenas.

Empezaron a pensar que su hijo tenía un problema. Y la única persona en que confiaban, bueno, aunque se le contará admitir al azabache; Era Hanji.

Todos pensaban y tenían altas expectativas del que el pequeño sería todo un honor y orgullo, pues no era hijo de cualquier matrimonio. Era hijo del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad sobre todo. A parte de la furia pasional del castaño. Pero había sido todo lo contrario.

-Alger.-le llamó Eren con cariño.

El niño miraba las flores con atención, estaba observando los detalles. Los anotaba.

-Alger.-volvió a repetir.

-Pasa algo, mamá-preguntó sin mirar a Eren a los ojos.

Eren lo escuchó hablar, sabía que era una pregunta peor el niño no la había formulado como tal. Por otro punto, Alger llamaba a Eren como su madre, como Rivaille le había aclarado. Él no sabía porque su mamá era hombre, a diferencia de los demás pero simplemente obedecía. No encontraba un problema y tampoco una razón por la que estuviera mal y debería de preguntar.

-Vamos con Hanji.-le sonrió. –Ella te hará unos exámenes, papi también estará ahí. Estaremos juntos.

-No me gustan los exámenes.-aclaró el pequeño aún mirando hacia las flores.

-No son los que tú piensas, son otros. –trató de explicarle.

-No estudié. No sé que puedo contestar.

-No es necesario.

-Pero cómo lo voy a contestar entonces. –volvió a objetar esta vez mirando al castaño.

-No es lo que piensas.-contestó nuevamente Eren sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no quería preocupar a su hijo. –son estudios médicos, así se les llama a los que tratan de la salud y el cuerpo.

El niño lo miró y lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

-Esta flor es nueva, huele muy bien. Pienso que tal vez se trate de nueva especie. –dijo cambiando el tema repentinamente.

-Alger, vamos. Luego vendremos a ver las flores, esto es importante.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó el niño mirando no tan entusiasmado pensando que debía abandonar su hallazgo.

-Sí, ahora vamos antes que tu….

-Oigan, ¿Qué creen que hacen?-llegó por detrás Rivaille interrumpiendo a Eren y tratando de controlar sus impulsos de insultarlo. -¿Qué haces Alger?, ¿Hablando con las flores?

-Las flores no hablan papá. Ellos son seres vivos pero no tienen la habilidad de hablar. –contestó inmediatamente con claras intenciones de seguir y empezar un tema bilógico y a niveles de su mente infantil pero fue detenido instantáneamente por su padre.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.-dijo al instante a la vez que cargaba a hijo al mismo tiempo que el pequeño renegaba.

Rivaille no lo admitía, pero estaba también preocupado. A parte que no sabía si simplemente porque su hijo era tan literal, y ni siquiera podía entender una simple broma y sarcasmo.

-¡Papá, suéltame!-decía inconforme Alger. Pero Rivaille no lo escuchaba. Irían con la loca ahora mismo. Eren por su parte los seguía angustiado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con su sueño de su hijo ideal?

Una vez que llegaron delante del consultorio de la castaña, entraron después de tocar la puerta. Después de todo, la mujer ya sabía que ellos vendrían y los había estado esperando.

-Alger ¿cómo estás?-preguntó la mujer entusiasmada.

-Hace unos momentos estaba viendo una flor que antes no había visto. Estoy pensando en investigarla.

-Ya veo.-sonrió.- ¿Has jugado a algo?-preguntó notando el comportamiento del niño el cual ya había presenciado incontable veces.

-Yo solo puedo jugar después de comer, en la tarde. Pero yo prefiero ver la naturaleza. –dijo a la vez que movía sus piernas, mientras se encontraba sentado en la camilla del consultorio.

Después de varias horas la sesión acabo. Eren se encontraba recargado en el hombro del azabache, el cual se había cansado ya de molestar a su joven pareja.

Hanji decidió hablar con ellos mientras el pequeño Alger se enfocaba a colocar cubos de colores en un distinguido orden de colores y tamaños.

-No sé cómo llamar a lo que su hijo tiene, pero no es común. He visto casos similares, pero no sé cómo llamarlo, lo único puedo decirles, es análisis que le doy a todos.-explicaba seria la castaña. Y así un rato más, se dedico a explicárselos.

Eren estaba abatido. Su pequeño no era común como los demás. Su niño perfecto no exitista.

-Eren.-Le llamó el azabache.

-¿qué?-contestó a la vez que daba un largo suspiro.

-No puedes dejar de amarlo por su condición. Eso sería estúpido, sé que lo eres, pero es nuestro hijo.

-No es que no lo ame simplemente….

-Tienes que crecer, aceptarlo. Ver la realidad, no puedes soñar, con algo que sabes que no será tan fácil obtener. Él nos quiere. Solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo.

Eren rompió en llanto. -¿Eso significa que no me dirá que me quiere?, ¿Qué nunca me escribirá una carta expresando sus emociones?

-Eren cálmate, no estés exagerando.

-¡dime cuántas veces nos ha dicho: Te quiero! Dímelo.

-¡Eren, basta! Así no podremos ayudarlo.

-Tal vez hay que preguntarle, o no ha encontrado la oportunidad. Incluso puede que lo exprese de otra forma, también hay que ayudarle y explicarle las cosas. Hanji dice que es muy listo y que suele entender más las cosas cuando se las explican. Decir que no ha demostrado muestras de cariño es falso, Eren. Recuerda bien. Pues en varias ocasiones nos ha dejado abrazarlo. ¿Acaso nos ves cómo sonríe cuando descubre algo nuevo? Nuestro hijo no es una especie sin sentimientos. Solo es como si viviera también en otro mundo. ¿Entiendes? Apuesto que también cuando tiene sus arranques explosivos los heredó de ti.

Eren se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Asintió y después abrazó a Rivaille, quien no se quejó. Sabía que el peso le afectaba a su pareja. En esos momentos apareció por la puerta su adorable Alger.

-Ya va a ser hora de cenar. –Anunció.-¿Mañana veremos las flores? Mamá lo prometió.

-Claro que sí, Alger.-contestó el azabache.- A parte sé que no te gusta cenar tarde.

El pequeño asintió.

Eren vio a sus dos grandes amores. Sonrió y se acercó poco a poco tomando la pequeña aperlada mano de su hijo. –Vamos, hay que ir a cenar. –dijo a la vez que empezaba caminar. A la vez asintió una calidez embriagando su mano. Era Rivaille.

-No te olvides que todavía sigo aquí, mocoso.-le reprendió en usual tono.

Así como familia se dirigieron al interior de su hogar. En el camino escucharon a su pequeño hablar sobre la madre naturaleza, pero no les dañaba, pues mientras estuvieran juntos como familia, y se apoyaran mutuamente, no habría nada que pudiera apagar esa felicidad.

* * *

**Y bien, esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Efectivamente, Alger tiene síndrome de Asperger. No me metí muy a fondo a su personalidad, pues ahora es algo muy sencillo. Este personaje lo cree con la intención de dar algo diferente. Ahora hice algo muy sencillo, y no metí a darle más profundidad. Pero espero poder escribir más sobre esta nueva familia en algunas ocasiones futuras. Incluso, quiero decirles, que si les ha gustado el personaje y la idea y tienen ganas de utilizarlo, puedo prestarles a mi lindo Alger para sus historias. Si esto llegara a pasar, solo como ya saben, el derecho sobre el OC (Alger) y avísenme para que pueda leer sus lindos fics (drabble, one-shot, etc) ;u; Algo que me encantaría. Pero eso ya depende de ustedes xD. **

**Yo solo les comparto una idea nueva, que a mi punto de vista se me ha hecho muy interesante como escribir y expresar.**

**Tampoco soy médico, así que me disculpo por alguna falla por ahí sobre el síndrome. También, como viven en ese tiempo no hay mucha información sobre tal. **

**Por otra parte, sobre mis otros Fanfics, ya estoy finalizando los capítulos de Erencienta y los demás, para en estos días poder actualizar. Solo que mis historias las guardo en mi Usb, Y ahorita no tengo la usb donde los tengo para avanzarlos(?) Una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto. **

**¡Los quiero infinitamente! Gracias por leer. Besos. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
